Broadway, Coincidences And Hypocrites
by Fufuluff
Summary: Playbill Presents: RENT. By Jonathan Larson." Read the ticket in Mimi's hand. What if our favourite gals- Mimi and Angel saw RENT? What would they say, and think? Will they notice the odd coincidences? FIND OUT! -Humor. ;3 Rated T-- It's RENT. ;3-
1. Chapter 1

Name: Broadway, Coincidences, And Hypocrites.

Author: Lexi/Fufu. Call Me Either, Okay? I prefer Fufu, it's so much more awesome. ANYWAY...

Relations: Angel/Mimi FRIENDSHIP.

Verse: Movie Universe. ;3 Yay for Tracie Thoms and Rosario Dawson! But seriously. THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE IF YOU DON'T READ THIS:

IT'S THE MOVIE UNIVERSE. GOT IT? ;3

Genre: Cute fluffy awesome friendship.

And, well, humor, duh?

Author's Note: OKAY. Try and pick up some of the cute inside jokes here, OKAY? If you've seen RENT on Broadway, and the Movie, you'll PROBABLY get them.

AND GUYS~~ IT'S ON BROADWAY DVD, BUY. IT. ; 3

SUMMARY:

Basically, it's our two favourite gals seeing... RENT on Broadway. -With different names. ;3 You'll understand in a second. Just waiiit.- Oh, also I know all the lyrics to the RENT songs.

Sometimes it looks like I skipped a buncha lines-- it's because Angel and Mimi usually talk. And time passes- right? ;3

ITALICS: RENT On The Stage.

Non-Italics: Reality. ;3

What would Angel and Meems do if they saw RENT on Broadway?

What would THEY say?

Just read!

----;

**PLAYBILL PRESENTS:**

**RENT.**

**BY: Jonathon Larson.**

Read the ticket clutched in Mimi's hand. She fixed her hair in the mirror, yawning slightly.

"Angel? Chica?" She sang, getting up looking for her friend. She was all set- complete with leather boots, and leopard jacket.

"COMING!" Came a yelp from the bathroom, Mimi raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"You okay there sista?" She tried, peering into the bathroom.

Angel was dressed in a stunning... dress. Made out of Maureen's wonderful curtains. Believe it or not- the girl looked very fashionable.

"Hey sista, go sista, lemme hear your soul sista." Angel snapped her fingers, hips swaying side to side.

Mimi giggled, "Oh, C'MON." She pulled Angel out of the bathroom.

"Heyhey- slow down!" Angel whined, puckering her lips and putting on cherry lipstick.

"We're gonna be late." Mimi prompted.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Angel muttered curse words in Spanish. Mimi rolled her eyes.

Mimi and Angel were both dressed elegantly- it just so happens Mimi's leopard jacket worked in an elegant manner when wanted.

Mimi knocked on the door, "Roger!" She called.

Angel rolled his eyes, "He's not gonna answer. MARK!!" Angel called.

Within a few moments, Mark opened the door, camera in hand.

"Oh! Hell-o." He chuckled, filming both girls top to bottom. "What's the occasion?"

"Angel and I have always wanted to see a Broadway show." Mimi explained.

"So we decided to combine money and watch this show-- RENT." Angel finished.

"Finishing each other's sentences..." Mark rolled his eyes, "You cheatin' on Roger, Meems?"

"Hell, go to hell now." Mimi laughed, pushing Mark out of the doorway.

"Where's the lazy ass anyway?" Angel said pleasantly, sitting down.

"I'll get him." Mimi giggled, going into the room next door.

"Roger-bear." Mimi sang, looking around.

"Lord?" Roger sighed, getting off the windowsill. Mimi came over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Angel and I are ready." She nodded, "Roggie." She added, playfulness entering her voice. She wanted to push his buttons.

"Don't call me that." Roger got up from his "perch."

"Okay." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Roggie." She tried again.

"Another day." He sighed, not wanting to go drive Mimi today. Mimi shoved the ticket in his face.

"NO DAY BUT TODAY!" She pointed at the bottom: "Final Performance."

Roger grumbled, "Why do I have to take you?"

"The only other one who owns a car is Benny."

Roger winced, "Let's go."

Mimi bounced after him. "Oh, and Joanne." She added after he had left the room.

"ARGH! Why can't SHE take you?"

"Because." Mimi said simply, "Now, we're going now- Roggie."

"Meemster."

"Roger-cakes."

They both taunted each other, Mimi tapped Angel on the shoulder, and they both followed Roger to his car.

Angel waved quickly goodbye to Mark.

"Roggie-Froggie."

"Mimi-Weenie."

"Rog-Dawg."

"Mimi-Kitty."

"Rover."

"...Hispanica."

"I'M LATINA!" Mimi snapped, slamming the car door.

Roger shrugged, "Same thing." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

Angel giggled, "Would I be Latino, or Latino?"

Mimi and Roger both exchanged glances.

"..."

"..."

"Never mind." Angel giggled.

----;

Upon arriving the _Nederlander Theatre_ , both girls held hands and grinned.

"First Broadway show." Mimi whispered.

"Yep." Angel agreed, both of the girls entered the area got their tickets checked in.

"Are you two part of the show?" The patron asked them, Mimi and Angel raised their eyebrows synchronized.

"Uh... no?" Mimi giggled.

"O-okay..."

He shuffled them to their seats.

_------------------------------;_

_Author's Notes: _

YAY! Alright, read ACT I for more of this. It gets better, I swear. ;3


	2. ACT I

ACT I

_A man with short hair and a green sweater appeared on stage. He strung a few chords. _

_All of a sudden, people from backstage began to pour onto the stage. A man with glasses took center stage._

_"We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Markus and my roommate, Ralph_

_We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B, the top floor of what was once a music-publishing factory. _

_Old rock 'n' roll posters hang on the walls. They have Ralph's picture advertising gigs at CBGB's and the Pyramid Club. _

_We have an illegal wood-burning stove; its exhaust pipe crawls up to a skylight. _

_All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension cord, which snakes its way out a window. _

_Outside, a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building._

_Inside, we are freezing because we have no heat." _

The man explained, pointing to things as he spoke.

Mimi raised her eyebrow; the man was wearing a black and white scarf. It was like Mark's; except- his was Grey and Blue.

"Looks awfully like Mark." Mimi teased, nudging Angel.  
"Better looking. Our Mark is like... pale. Like an albino..."

"Oh lord." Mimi chuckled, smiling.

The man was now singing to Ralph and his camera. Some guy wanted the rent.

"Bastard." Mimi spat.

"Huh?" Angel said.

"That guy-- Benji. What a loser. C'mon... he doesn't really need the RENT."

Angel rolled his eyes, "Argh, I know. I HATE people like that. So. Annoying."

"I would never date someone like that." Mimi spat.

"Neither would I."

---;

_"You Okay Honey?" A drag queen man on stage sang sweetly to a man-- Colin._

_"I'm afraid so." The man replied._

_"They get any money?"_

_"No... But they purloined my coat-- WELL YOU MISSED A SLEEVE." _

_"Hell, it's Christmas eeeeve." The drag queen winked, "I'm Angelica..."_

_"...Angelic, indeed." The man chuckled._

"AHAHAHA PUNNY!" Mimi mused, looking at her friend.

"AHHHHH! They are SO cute. -I'm going to write a fan fiction about them! ...Just Kidding. xD- I can't WAIT to tell Collins!"

"Riiight, okay." Mimi giggled, "They're cute."

"THEY ARE ADORABLE." Angel gushed.

"Silencio, pour ta vour." Mimi hushed her friend.

---;

"One song, glory. One song- before I die. Glory." A man strummed his guitar. Handsome, with simply awesome plaid pants.

_He belted out the notes with passion and a wonderful tenor voice._

"Wow, he can sing." Angel commented.

"Oh god, I know... amazing voice." Mimi swooned.

"Uh-huh... sureeee..." Angel laughed. "You know, Roger will KILL you."

"Who says I can't have a celebrity crush?"

"You mean... Broadway crush?" Angel corrected, "None of that celebrity business here- THIS IS SHOW BIZZ!"

"Sure." Mimi shrugged, she listened to the man. For the rest of the song. -YEAH. I'M SPEEDING UP PLAY. xD-

---;

_"The Door." Ralph sighed, "What'd You Forget?"_

_"Got a light?" The girl entered, Mina. She was stunning, sexy, and seductive. Sassy and sweet. She held out the candle to Ralph._

_Ralph seemed flabbergasted -best word ever, people.- at her appearance. "...I know you... you're- you're shivering." _

_Mina gave off a crooked smile. She began to pace around flirtatiously._

"Wow." Mimi commented.

"What?" Angel yawned.

"Sounds like something I would do." She smiled, "Hahah."

"Sure, Meems..." Angel pondered, "HAHA. Mimi, I thought YOU had the best ass below 14th street?"

"...Is it true?"

"Duh!"

"Awww, don't make my ego bigger." Mimi prodded Angel.

"...Wow. She's a stripper too." Angel started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Haha, sweet. I get the awesome guy... but god-- her clothes are friggen slutty!" Mimi whispered.

"Oh, I know!" Angel gasped, "Ah well- she pulls them off. But geeze's. Fishnets galore." Angel giggled, "I prefer zebra tights."

---;

"WHATTHEHELL? I WANT THOSE ZEBRA TIGHTS!" Angel whined into Mimi's ear.

Mimi winced away at the massive amount of air being blown into her ear. "You already have those."

"No, I don't. Obviously, Angelica's are white with black stripes!"

"No comment." Mimi mouthed.

"Mine a black with white stripes. I love Angelica's fashion taste." Angel gushed.

_"TODAY FOR YOU! TOMORROW FOR ME!" Angelica finished, with a beaming smile._ Angel started to clap.

"YOU GO GIRL!"

"WOOP WOOP!" Mimi hollered, giggled.

"Miss, and... Miss..." The man above them seemed unsure of what to call Angel.

"Miss is fine, honey."

"Would you mind as to keep it down?" The man asked politely, he cracked a half-grin.

"Oh, sure thing." Mimi replied, turning back to the stage.

---;

"Joy to the world..." Benji sang, "HEY! YAH YOU. GET YOUR ASS OFF THE RANGE ROVER."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Epic bastard. Would NEVER date an ass like that."

Angel nodded his head in agreement, "Argh, I know."

All the four boys... well, Angelica was a girl... well... anyway. All the people on the stage started with: You'll See.

Song. Mimi and Angel cringed at Benji's annoying behavior.

_"...I Like Boys." Colin sang with a low voice, grinning goofily at Angelica._

_"Boys like me!" Angelica beamed, kicking up her heel and walking away from Colin._

"I'm telling you, they are the cutest..."

"Ahaha, I know." Mimi grinned, "I don't see how Ralph won't leave the house. Seriously."

"I bet he will- just give him some time."

"Are you quoting Angelica...?" Mimi tilted her head.

"Huh? No..."

"Hrm..." Mimi pondered, "She sounds alot like you-- you know."

---;

"The Tango: Michelle." Joanna, a lesbian lover of a sexy girl-- Michelle sang along with Michelle's ex: Markus.

Angel was bursting up in giggles, "So lame... ahah... poor guy."

"Shut up, Ang!" Mimi was giggling too, "Ahah... oh god. He needs a girlfriend."

"Just like Mark."

"AHAHAHA. There are times where I SERIOUSLY think he loves that scarf."

"OH LORD, I know! He found him sleeping with it once."

"I should ask Roggie."

"Pffft, that would be some story."

"RENT #2: AIDS & THE SCARF." Mimi giggled, "Markus gets aids from his scarf."

"You sick minded trashy woman you!" Angel laughed, "Nah, a sequel would ruin this..."

"Yeah, you're right. This is actually REALLY good so far."

"...With Nanette Himmelfarb, The Rabbi's Daughter At The Scarsdale Jewish Community Center."

"PFFFT, AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Mimi laughed into Angel's arm. Angel giggled, his hand up to his mouth.

"Jewish community center?" Angel laughed.

"This guy actually NEEDS a pick up line." Mimi sighed.

---;

"There's Only Us. There's Only This..."

Mimi felt a wave of depression over her. "Argh, god. I'm tearing up." She grabbed Angel's sleeve and wiped her tears with it.

"Stop that! This is new!"

"Sorry." Mimi wiped her eyes.

"...Mark. Mark... I'm MARK!"

"Oh god-- here he is again! GOD! I wanna huggle him! He's such a dork!" Mimi giggled, her mood uplifted.

_All the people on the stage were together in a group: Life Support. They were singing. _Mimi and Angel became quiet.

It seems so... much... what they'd been through.

Mimi sighed, Angel held her hand.

Then... the music changed.

---;

DERRR, NARDERNADER! -Insert OUT TONIGHT Guitar Music Here.-

"What's the time?" Mina sang, dressed in sexy tight blue pants. She moved her body with ease and seduction.

"It's gotta be close to Midnight..." Mimi yawned, holding up her watch. "How long is this show?"

"It's long." Angel laughed, "Well, we did take the last show of the day."

"Yeah but-"

"You're clock is wrong, chica." Angel chuckled, checking her own watch. "It's nowhere close to midnight."

"Please Take Me... OUUUTTT TONIGHT!" Mina belted, "Meow...HAH!"

Mimi clapped her hands, "That's SEXY. I should use that! In my act!"

Angel rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh, Roger will be SO thrilled."

"Oh, he likes it sometimes." She winked playfully.

"Argh, spare me."

They both watched as Mina twisted her body around in a sexy motion.

_"Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome!"_

"Argh, I hear ya." Mimi laughed.

"Ahaha, oh dear. She's alot like you."

"Odd, isn't it?" She giggled.

Angel pondered for a few minute, "Yes... very."

---;

_"TOOONIGHT! TOOONIGHT! TOOONIGHT!" Mina sang to Ralph, leaning in for a kiss. The music changed, and Ralph, although obviously hesitant- pulled away._

_"Who do you think you are? Barging in me and my guitar!" Ralph spat, grabbing his guitar, glaring at Mina with pure anger._

"...Temperamental much."

"I thought you liked him?"

"YEAH! But C'MON! He NEEDED that kiss."

"...Well, she did barge in on him."

"Okay, yeah that was rude..." Mimi shrugged, "Such a dysfunctional couple."

Angel giggled.

"Another time, another place..." Ralph belted, pushing Mina away from him.

"SERIOUSLY." Mimi blasted, "Just go out with her! There is no other day!"

"Calm down. He'll come around eventually." Angel giggled.

They continued to watch as others from the Life Support group turned to face Ralph and Mina.

_"No day, but today." They all sang beautifully to Ralph and Mina._

"Wow." Mimi sighed.

"It's the get Ralph laid committee." Angel giggled.

The scene ended, and Ralph had won the fight. Mina fled the area, confused and miserable.

_A man began to sing if he would loose his dignity or not. Mimi and Angel sat in silence again, savoring the moment. Both were touched._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

"WHAT A MEAN OL' LADY!" Mimi commented, folding her arms.

"Yeah, Markus was only trying to help…"Angel drifted off, focusing on the chemistry between Angel and Collins as the scene moved into "Santa Fe."

"Let's open up a restaurant, in Santa Fe." Colin sang, winking and grinning at his friends.

"You think he could cook?" Mimi asked.

"Collins can cook." Angel giggled.

"HAH. Sure. Vodka… with a dash of, Vodka. Topped all off: Stoli."

Angel giggled, "Shut up."

---;

"_DARLING! Where're EVERYTHING!" Angelica said._

"_Live in my house! I'll be your shelter! Just pay me back, with 1000 kisses! Be my lover- and I'll COVVVERRRR YOUUUUU!" She looked deeply into Colin's eyes._

"AHHHHHHHH!" Angel squealed, "The cuteness is UNBEARABLE! I'm making this Collins' and I's theme sonngggg!" Angel squealed.

"Uh-huh…" Mimi chuckled, giving her friend a: What you been smokin' look.

"Open you're door, I'll be your tenant…"

"Ohmigod. Meems, I love this."

"They're cute, Ange."

"I know… awwww."

Angel sat upright in her seat, leaning forward wanting to savor every minute of the cute-pa-tootey couple on the stage. Mimi leaned forward as well. She smiled.

"Everything ALWAYS goes good for a gay guys." Mimi complained.

"All in a day hon, all in a day." Angel giggled as Colin and Angelica planted a sweet kiss on each other at the end of the number.

---;

"WE'RE OOKKAYYYY!!!!" Joanna sang from the phone booth on stage.

"Holy crap!"

"Wha?" Angel turned to look at Mimi, "What Meems, you got your period?" Angel giggled. "The perks of being male."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "No! HOLY CRAP, as in Holy Crap! Poor Joanna! Look at her- I wouldn't be able to keep patience with the whore she's dating."

"Pffft."

"It's okay—I like Michelle, really. But wow… Roger says I have commitment issues!"

Angel giggled, "Poor Joanna, she always seems to stressed…"

"Yeah…"

---;

_The light on the stage focused on a man… and more men… and woman… as they all started to sing._

"_CHRISTMASBELLSARERIIIIIINGING!" They belted._

_They continued to sing, after finishing the song, the stage burst into the flurry. Street people were selling things. Angel and Collins were browsing the markets._

_Everyone on stage began to sing. –All right, we all know Christmas Bells, lets get on with it. xD-_

"Kiss me it's beginning to snow." Angelica smiled at Colin, and Colin kissed her on the lips.

"AHHHHHHHH! They are SOOOO adorable."

"…" Mimi grinned and rolled her eyes.

"SHE SAID- WOULD YOU LIGHT MY CANDLE." Markus blasted, looking at Ralph.

"Bahaha." Mimi chuckled.

"What?" Angel narrowed her eyes at Mimi.

"Mina got Ralph out. Owwwwned." She sing.

"Dinner Party?"

"_That'll do…"_

"OH PUH-LEEZE. Dinner party!?" Mimi crossed her arms, "If it were me- I would have made him take me out some place fancy."

"At least he asked Mina… it was hard for him…a big step for Ralph."

"You're so gay. ;3" Mimi prodded Angel, giving her a hug.

"Ha-ha."

---;

"…And out of the abyss, walked a cow- Elsie…" Michelle talked to the audience.

"Wow…" Mimi breathed.

"A… cow?" Angel tilted her head, he giggled.

"Cows."

"I have new respect for them now." Angel nodded. –I'm pretty sure all RENTheads have newfound respect for cows, ever since Maureen came along. ;3-

"…_Moo With Me."_

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mimi belted, cupping her hands around her mouth trying to moo louder than everyone else. –I'm sure all RENTheads have tried doing that too.-

"Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo!" Angel chanted.

"LEMME HEAR YA, MOOOOOOOOO!" Michelle screamed.

"MOO! MOO! MOO! MOO! MOO! MOO! MOO! MOO! MOO! MOO!" Angel and Mimi screamed together.

---;

"To Laaa Viiieeeee, Booohhheeemmme!"

Mimi and Angel cheered as Maureen pulled her pants up.

"What a whore." Mimi giggled, "Yet so lovable."

"Kinda reminds me of Maureen."

"Maureen isn't a whore!" Mimi giggled.

Angel gave her a look that said: You're kidding me, right?

Mimi and Angel bounced on their seats as the table below burst into a fury.

"MUCHO MASTERBATION!"

Mimi cracked up, laughing into Angel's arm. "Oh god, that was awesome."

"AHAHAH! Lawlinator."

"We're in the 90's. Chat speak hasn't gotten that bad yet."

"Sorry…?"

"Rice and beef and cheese!" Mina and Angelica sang on the tabletops.

"Ahah, oh Angel."

"I feel a scary friend moment coming on."

Mimi hugged Angel. "They are cute best friends."

"Haha, your so right hon."

"S'CUSE ME DID I DO SOMETHING WRO-ONG?" Mina said angrily to Ralph.

"No you didn't, he's just being angsty! I don't see how she can flipping STAND him!

Is Avril dead, or not?"

"She's dead…?" Angel tried.

"EXACTLY! Geeze's, Ralph is so… so… stuck in the past! If I were his girlfriend I would have reached my breaking point already!" Mimi sighed.

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just… he's a lot like Roger."

"Angel. Roger's different."

"…"

"He has LONGER hair. Duh?"

"Riiight."

---;

"I should tell, I blew the candle out- just to get back in."

"Way to point out the obvious." Angel smirked. But Mimi wasn't paying attention.

"I'm getting all teary-eyed." Mimi stated, "They… they beh sho cute."

"They are… I love how Mina changed him… and such a pretty song." Angel smiled.

Mimi sighed, "Okay. They are so cute."

---;

"TO DANCE!"

"WOO! Dance!" Mimi cheered.

"Yee, even the stripper kind." Angel snickered.

"You are SO full of it." Mimi giggled.

"FILM!"

"Of course Markus gets that verse. He's like, the PERFECT match for Mark." Mimi commented.

"Mark isn't gay." Angel sneered, "He's so… not gay. And I know gay."

"Okay, okay, lay off." Mimi laughed, "If Markus was… I dunno, Miranda er something."

"Aaha, what a movie familiy they'd produce."

"MUSIC!"

Angel grinned, "The beat of my drums, babeh."

Mimi giggled.

"_ANARCHY!"_

"…"

Both couldn't speak because they both knew Collins, being a hardcore anarchist, ran naked… ah well, we all know this story.

".!"

-------; INTERMISSION.

"So. Wanna gets some fries?"

"'Kay."

**Author's Notes: I'm SORRY! This was UBERLY UBER LONG-LONG. It's the whole ACT I. Give me a breaaak. ;3**

**Sorry for bad Spanish, I'm Canadian we do FRENCH here. XD**

**And some out of character-ness. But it is a comedy opportunity, so that doesn't really work…**

**Hah. Hah. Hah… hope you enjoyed! PLLLEEAAASE Review! I'm going to do Act II, don't worry. But PLEASE Review. More Reviews: I'll update faster. Promise. XD This acutally isn't as GOOD as I wanted it to be, but it's formidable. Kinda funny… I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
